The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated valve, comprising a valve piston bearing a valve plate. A spring plate is fastened to the valve piston, against which spring plate a valve spring that moves the valve into a closed position lies. The valve also comprises an electromagnet, which has a coil and an armature that is arranged on an armature pin. The armature pin interacts with the valve piston by means of a contact point.
Such an electromagnetically actuated valve is known from the German patent application DE 10 2011 088 108 A1. This electromagnetically actuated valve is designed as an inlet valve for a high-pressure pump of a fuel injection system. The electromagnetically actuated valve determines the quantity of fuel to be delivered to a high-pressure pump working chamber. The electromagnetically actuated valve comprises an electromagnet, which has an armature that is arranged on an armature pin. The armature pin interacts with a valve piston of the valve by means of a contact point. The valve piston has a circumferential annular groove adjacent to the contact point, in which groove a valve plate is inserted that extends circumferentially beyond the groove. A valve spring is supported on the valve plate, said valve spring moving the valve into a closed position in the resting state.